The present invention relates to test tube racks, and in particular to a tube rack having a multi-positional cover, wherein the rack is capable of receiving a variety of different tube styles and sizes.
Conventional covered test tube racks suffer from various disadvantages that limit their usage under varying laboratory and shipping conditions. For example, some racks lack a mechanism for securing the covers in their closed positions, thus presenting a danger that the cover may be inadvertently opened during shipment. Other covers are permanently hinged to the rack bases, which precludes or at least significantly limits their usage with robotic test equipment.
The present invention either obviates or at least significantly minimizes the above described problems by providing a test tube rack with a cover that may be locked in its closed position for shipment from one location to another, while it may be vertically removed from the rack base by robotic test equipment, and while it may be manually opened and closed while remaining pivotally connected to and supported by the rack base.
Other features of the invention include its capability of being used with a variety of different test tube types and sizes.